


Home

by S_Horne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Tony had never felt involved. Nowhere had he ever felt like he belonged.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a little challenge on the 'Put on the Suit' discord as we reached 300 members. It's also dedicated to all my wonderful friends over there (so excuse the shoddy writing bc I forgot it was due today and wrote it in 5 minutes - I still mean it!)<3

Tony had never felt involved. Nowhere had he ever felt like he _belonged_.

His had been a lonely life. As a child he had always been too clever for the other kids, but those of his own intellect had thought him ‘too young’. He just didn’t _fit in_ anywhere; he had been the outcast at every turn. His own father found him annoying and had pushed him onto nanny after nanny whenever one got bored – and it was their _job_ to look after him, they were getting _paid._

At college people had used him for his money and his fame, his father’s connections or his fancy cars. No one had really wanted him for _him._

The business world had been no different. People either shunned Tony because he was younger _and_ smarter than them, or they completely underestimated his intelligence and ignored him entirely.

 

 

Tony had never meant to build the Iron Man suit.

He’d been messing around in his lab late one night and it had just sort of… happened. He hadn’t meant for any of it, but then the world went mad.

First there was an alien invasion in the middle of New York and something called SHIELD was revealed, and then someone found Captain America – _the_ Captain AmericaTM. (Tony had had to pinch himself a few times after _that_ announcement). It had all been a non-stop whirlwind that had Tony’s head spinning like he was caught in a twister, especially when the creation of the ‘Avengers' was announced. They were going to be a group of all-powerful Superheroes that banded together to save the world.

Great.

Something else for Tony to be pushed out of.

But then ~~Captain~~ _Steve_ had turned to Tony and said the words, “put on the suit…”

And Tony was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> [I write things here too](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
